Closing Time
by Acurcuru
Summary: Does true love conquer all when it comes down to true love or family? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Life

"Shut up Aiden" I screamed ferociously at the dumb jock that was teasing me.

That's the problem with having an older brother on the basketball team, you suddenly get many more brothers whether you like it or not.

Hi my name is Spencer Carlin and if you haven't already guessed it I am in high school. My mom, dad and two brothers and me moved out here to L.A about 2 months ago from Ohio. My mom just got a new job working for a guy she dated in college, now if you were in my dads position wouldn't you be a little skeptical (he knows but he's just to naive to believe it). Anyways me and my brothers are now attending King High. This school is big enough to a college back in Ohio.

Let's just say in Ohio that i was not exactly voted most popular, prettiest, most likely to succeed, or anything for that matter, but this year I plan to change that "carpe diam" I think they say. Or maybe that was "viva la Vida"? Whatever all I know is that I will be making a name for myself soon enough.

Let me tell you a little more about my family. Yay! My favorite topic (psh not). Anyways I have grown up as a conservative Christian with conservative values as my mom would say. I just call them "paula's 3 step plan to drive your kids crazy"

Step 1: Terrorize your children at an early age and have them develop an irrational fear of their family.

Step 2: Restrict you children by limiting everything they do.

Step 3: (my favorite) Constantly tell your kids that they are not good enough.

In case you haven't picked up on my sarcasm, my mom and I do not get along too well. I don't know when it all went wrong, maybe it was when i realized I was different. No, i'm not talking about superpowers or anything, just the fact that I always seemed to be a little more aware of myself, if that makes any sense to you.

When I was about 11 I started to realize while all of my friends were developing their first crushes, I wasn't. I thought that maybe the right boy hadn't come along yet, and that soon I would start to see what they were talking about. Two years later that boy still hadn't come, but this girl had and she was beautiful. Her name was Katie and she was breath taking, in that moment I experienced every emotion my friends were talking about. I went home that night and cried because I didn't know what it all meant. About a week later I finally came ti grips with the fact that I was bi-sexual (i know what a lesbian cliche to think your bi first). Over the next couple of years I finally realized that I did not and would not ever have any feelings towards boys.

I have yet to come out to my family for fear of my mothers wrath (though how bad could it be). When the time and circumstances are right I will come out to my family but probably just my dad.

Now to tell you about my favorite person in the world, my daddy! I have considered coming out to him several times but he may tell the wicked witch of LA (Paula) aka my mom. Just wanted to make that clear.

My brothers are well brothers I love them both a lot. We adopted Clay when be was 5 and glen is one year older than me ( they are in the same grade). Glen is the all-star athlete in our family and Clay is the genius that will cure cancer someday.

And then there is little old me. The girl who has to live 3 lives. I have to be the smart good girl, with perfect manners around my family. The reliable strong-willed protector who is always there to cheer you up on the worst of days around my friends. Then there is the person that I am. I am strong minded and brave and all I want out of life is to be happy and most importantly find my soulmate, and I think her name might be Ashley Davies.

Tell me what you think guys. I am a fairly new reader only been reading for maybe 6 months but I have read my fair share of splashey. Tell me what you thing good or bad suggestions leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Here Goes Nothing

We met when on the first first day of school I stepped onto campus and took a deep breath. I knew it was going to be a long first day. I saw her and she looked amazing, wait no stunning, ravishing, beautiful, I don't know she was just perfect. I didn't get to see her for long because the bell rang. I picked my jaw up off the ground and ran into my first class.

Unfortunately the first class I had was science. Yay! This year we get to dissect stuff. Which is just perfect,considering I get lightheaded when I see blood, whats gonna happen when I see a dead raccoon.

Lunch was well, it was about as much as you could expect given the fact that it was my first day and it was new. L

I went through all my classes of the day thinking the entire time about the mystery girl. I wonder if she saw me looking i mean staring at her. Last block of the day was English with Mr. Winterbottom

Mr. Winterbottom " Alright class we will be picking partners"

I sighed fearing that this would happen. No one and I repeat no one wants to be the new kid when the class has to pick partners. He went on and on about how we will be doing this project for the next couple of weeks blah blah blah.

I look around the room realizing that everyone is avoiding eye-contact with me (the new kid). Everyone is chatting and laughing about how fun the project will be with their partners. I sigh and just before I slam my head down on my desk. The mystery girl holds out her hand and her lips start moving. Oh Crap, she's talking.

Ashley" Hi, hello, anybody home" she says while smiling and snapping her fingers

I sit up straight and tall and look in to her chocolate brown eyes. I explain to her as best as possible that my name is Spencer and that I am VERY thankful that she wanted to be my partner.

The rest of class was spent talking to our partners about the project. Basically what we have to do is write up a play based on one of our favorite quotes. Kind of like Aesop's fables, they have to have a moral that coincides with the quote. Ya, I don't know either, but if I get to work with her than how bad could it be.

Ashley "Hey, why don't you come over my house after school so we can get started on the project" she says handing me her address.

Thank god that was last block or I would of been bouncing around all day.

Glen drives me to her house. She opens the door wearing only a sports bra and shorts that leave nothing to the imagination.

She smirks and says "like what you see" I blush and step inside. She tells me that she was working out and that she will take a quick shower and be right down. "make yourself at home" she yells as I hear the water start. I begin to look at all of the pictures on the mantle and they are all of Ashley and some girl. I continue to walk along until I see one of her kissing a girl. My mouth drops to the floor and I gasp. Oh my gosh she is gay. I must not of heard the water shut off.

"That is my ex-girlfriend Madison and I" she says in a whisper. She then begins to profusely apologize saying how uncomfortable I must be not knowing she was a lesbian.

"Ashley" I say to try and get her attention

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this, I would of told you earlier but I didn't want to scare you" I can see she looks sad and regretful for not telling me

"Ashley" I practically yell. She looks up and catches my eyes. " It's ok, I'm gay"

I see her eyes grow dark with lust and desire. I've got a feeling that this is going to be a very long project.

So what do think chapter 2? Review let me know if you have any ideas of what you would like to have happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flashback: Ohio

We stood there in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say next. I had never done this before, I was out and I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders (another lesbian cliche i know).

Back home in Ohio I was always too scared to come out to anybody, even when I knew it would be ok. I was always afraid that it would some how get back to my mother and that she would kick me out or something irrational like that.

Thats why when I found out we were moving to L.A (the gay pride capital) I thought that it would make it easier for me. Little did I know what would happen when she say a gay couple in action (no not that type of action you perverts). At the airport when we landed we got our first taste of L.A pride

_"We're finally here" an excited Glen shouted_

_I took a deep breath and took in the scenery around me. I saw all different types of people. I saw all different races, religions and it made me honestly happy and excited to be here._

_As I looked around I saw the line of limo drivers holding up the names of the clients they were picking up. I then saw one woman who was dressed in normal clothing and her sign said my love. I thought "how cute" and expected her to be picking up her boyfriend or maybe her husband. I then turned back to the luggage was waiting for my bag to come around when I heard "BABY"_

_I whipped my head around and saw the woman I had seen earlier but not with her boyfriend, NO, she a had a gorgeous brunette in her arms straddling her. They were in an intense lip lock and I couldn't help but smile, hoping for one day for that to be me._

_Of course "hawk-eyes" over here had seen it too and could not resist putting her two-cents in._

_"Look at that, isn't that disgusting, I almost said no to this job offer, just so I didn't have to look at people like them!'' my jaw hung open after hearing what my own mother had said. _

_She stormed away, but not before giving the cute, recently reunited couple a cold look that could ruin even the most perfect moment._

To this day I have never forgotten about that moment and I believe that is probably the main reason I have yet to come out to anybody I know.

Until today when I see this gorgeous brunette and she lights up the room with he nose-crinkling smile.

She has made me happier in the hour of conversations that I have had with her than I have ever been with anyone else.

She makes me have hope that one day I will be able to come out to my family and it will all be alright.

She makes me thank my parents for moving me out to this wonderful and accepting place.

Most importantly she makes it clear to me that it is possible to be genuinely happy,something that I haven't been in a very long time.

"you alright" she said tucking some hair behind my ear " you kind of spaced on me for a second there"

"Ya I'm fine" I said putting on a fake smile "what were you saying"

"Lets go sit down and get busy" I quirked my eyebrow at her

"WITH THE PROJECT, with the project" she said blushing looking down

I grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch so we could "get busy" haha I make myself laugh sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Believing in the power

We went into her living room and sat down on her couch. I picked up my binder and notes. I began to blush when I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was staring at me. She placed her hand on my knee and slowly traced her way up my thigh.

I wanted nothing more than to grab her neck and kiss her but I knew that it was too soon for that.

I decided to break the increasingly awkward silence by bringing up the fact that we actually did have a project to do. "So did you have anything in mind" I asked Ashley. She didn't respond immediately so i looked at her hand still lasted to my thigh. I looked back up at her face and saw that she was wearing a big dumb smile.

She realized that I was looking at her and moved her hand away a little too quickly for my liking. "Um sorry" she mumbled under her breath all cute. I couldn't help but smile, but I wanted to continue our conversation. Despite what some people think, because I'm blonde, I am really smart.

I plan on going to any good school to get my degree in business and in technology. Now I'm sure your think wow what a nerd but I have always loved technology and have dreamed about someday working for apple. So long story short grades do matter to be. But they will never I repeat never matter to me as much as they do to my mother.

Ever since a young age grades have been my mom's main priority above all else. I will always remember the day I realized that despite how much your parents and family say they know you, they don't.

_"Spencer Marie Carlin how dare you get a B minus on your math test" She seethed at me as I cried into my pillow._

_"I'm sorry mom I stayed up all night studying and I really thought I was going to do well."_

_Now I know that teenagers (especially 15 year olds)vare compulsive liars but that was all 100% true._

_"Was it a hard test?" she said all quiet and nicely, confusing me I nodded my head yes._

_"Well I don't give a flying fuck if Einstein couldn't ace this test. Spencer Marie Carlin I expect you to bring me home A's and only A's." I nodded not wanting to start crying again though I knew for a fact I would be crying myself to sleep that night. _

_Out of the bluevI decided to do something for the first time in my life and assert myself._

_"You say all that matters is grades! Right mom isn't that right" I scream getting off of my bed, she nods not knowing what to say._

_"What about my happiness, huh mom, what about me being happy. Does that matter to you?" she sat there in her seat shocked. She, my own mother didn't know how to answer a simple question about her own daughter's happiness_

_"I always just assumed that you were happy, you never made it seem like you weren't" she said with genuine concern realizing along with me that we had drifted apart._

_After that day I never had the same respect for her and I don't think that I ever will._

What will it take for me to once again trust her, I honestly think that the damage that has been done may be beyond repair.

Sometimes people who don't expect to surprise you, do, and sometimes people who you expect to surprise you never do.

Alright chapter 4 what do you guys think? Comments good bad, stories other things you want me to incorporate, other favorite fanfiction authors?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Elephant in the room

"So Ashley" I managed to croak out over the increasing large lump in my throat. "Why would anybody in their first day of school commit social suicide by partnering up with the new girl on the first day of school" I asked amused

"Well you know the whole being gay thing was pretty much social suicide to begin with." I laughed, sensing the awkward tension in the room.

"Can I ask you something" she blurted out nervously

"Of course" I replied wondering what she could possibly want to ask me.

"Um...Uh...Ok... Do you aha...Do you ahhhh like um me?" she managed to get out

I thought for a second not sure of how to answer that, I had never told a girl that I liked her and I didn't know what was going to happen when I did. I mean would she run away, probably not considering she had asked me, but it was still scary.

Ashley took my silence as a sign that she should backpedal. I immediately grabbed her shoulders and pulled her on top of me. I looked into her eyes lovingly for a moment and brushed my finger across her lower lip before responding.

"Yes" was all i said and all i needed to say before she crashed her lips feverishly against mine.

The kiss was slow and sensual, just her way of letting me know that what we had was special.

"what does this mean" I stated hating to be the one to break the kiss. She looked at me for a moment in confusion before her loving eyes captured mine. She dismounted me and grabbed my hand.

"Spencer Carlin will you be my girlfriend"?

I sat there for just a moment contemplating what to say for i had never been asked that question before. I gasped realizing that I had been holding my breath, I squeezed her hand. I mean what should I say we had only known each other for not even 24 hours. But it was as though I had known her my entire life, we had a "connection" I guess you could say. Im a huge cliché I know but I mean come on my whole life has been one giant cliché.

"Ashley Davies I would love to be your girlfriend" she jumped clear off the couch and on to the coffee table and then blushed. I pulled her back down for a soft sensual kiss.

That night I called my parents and asked if I could sleep over. They said yes thrilled that I had already made a new friend. We stayed up all night and learned everything about each other. I learned that she lives with her mother who is divorced from rockstar Raife Davies. Both her parents know that she is gay (hence the picture on the mantle) but her father accepts it. Apparently Ashley's mother has been mentally abusive to her daughter in the past.

The next day was Saturday so Ashley drove me home but promised that we would see each other all day Sunday. I gave her a log kiss before we left her house because I knew my family would be looking out the window. I told her repeatedly that I would call her later and that I was hers and she was mine.

I got into the house and my mom as usual gave me the third degree about Ashley. What's her house like? Where does she live? What are her grades like? Does she have a boyfriend (haha)?

Finally I said "if you want to get to know her so much why don't you invite her over" I said jokingly knowing my mother was not THAT type of person.

"that's a wonderful idea Spencer, call her and tell her to be over here by 6" my jaw hit the floor.

"uh..um..wha...what" I managed to stumble out. She handed me my phone which she had already unpacked from my bag and shooed me upstairs.

Glen stopped me as I put my hand on my doorknob.

"hey so I heard you spent the night with Ashley" he said. "ya I did" I responded nonchalantly. " well watch out for her, I heard that she is one if those filthy lesbians" he said almost spitting in my face. "last thing we need is her turning you into a homo" I had never been so offended in my life, but I was able to hold it in. I left without responding and walked into my room tears streaming down my cheeks to call Ashley.

About 4 hours later there was a knock at the door. I made the sign of the cross and ran downstairs. Ashley came in wearing dark tight skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black sweat coat over it. Let me just say...no you know what I'm not going to ruin all of your fantasies, enjoy it, I sure know I am. I let her in and winked as I grabbed her ass before anyone could notice.

The seating went like this, Mom and Dad at the heads of the table. Glen and Clay were across from me and Ashley on the other side of the table. Due to the long tablecloth my mother had insisted upon for "company" I was able to lightly stroke Ashley's knee under the table.

Once we all sat down and started eating, apparently mom decided that we should play her favorite game "Paula's 20 questions until our guest is too uncomfortable to eat". Poor Ashley I have to give her credit she was putting up with all the rude comments that my mom was giving her in the disguise if compliments. She even answered "yes I am in fact a lesbian, but I assure you I will make no such advances toward your daughter" to when my mom asked if she was gay. This seemed to be enough for her to drop the subject but I could tell that was because she had another question.

But then my mom said " what's it like having a deadbeat, druggie that's never around for a father" at that I saw a silent tear roll down my Ashley's cheek.

"Uh..um...I have to go to the bathroom." I could tell that this was killing her.

She excused herself for the bathroom and left the table. My dad and I looked at my mom with disbelief and hatred.

I got up and turned the corner to go to the bathroom where I saw Ashley slouched over on the side of the wall crying. I ran over and pulled her into my arms. I whispered in her ear "shhh..shhh" and "don't worry I'm here". I hated seeing her so broken and from that moment on I vowed to never let her hurt like this again. I rocked her back and forth against my chest holding her head to my chest. I was brushing the hair off of her damp cheeks and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

No matter what I said I wasn't able to stop her from crying, and I decided that it would be better for us to not be out in the open like this.

I helped her up to my room and laid her down onto my bed her violent sobs had been reduced to muffled sniffles, I kidded her on the forehead and left.

I went downstairs to confront my mother. I explained to her how much that hurt Ashley and how close they are. She gave me her famous Paula half apology and walked away. I ran back upstairs to find MY girlfriend crying hysterically. I locked the door and ran up to her gave her a long kiss. We fell asleep with my right arm around her waist and my face in the back if her neck. She snuggled so close to me that we looked like one person. I think I could get used to this.

When we were little our parents would take us extravagant vacations to make us happy. In the end there would end up being s couple of good memories, but also a lot of stress But once we are older, simple moments like this can be just as wonderful if not more than Disneyland.


End file.
